looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 100 Greatest Looney Tunes Cartoons
The 100 Greatest Looney Tunes Cartoons is a 2010 hardcover book covering the greatest one-hundred Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies animated cartoons. Summary In a world of rascally rabbits, megalomaniacal ducks, and stuttering pigs, what defines greatness? This question was posed to thousands of cartoon fans, historians, and animators to create The 100 Greatest Looney Tunes Cartoons, the definitive Looney Tunes collection. Evaluated on their comedic brilliance, innovative animation, historical significance, and creative merit, cartoon historian Jerry Beck and the Cartoon Brew team of animation experts reveal the amusing anecdotes and secret origins behind such classics as “What’s Opera, Doc?,” “One Froggy Evening,” and “Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century.” Featuring more than 300 pieces of original art from private collectors and the Warner Bros. archives, The 100 Greatest Looney Tunes Cartoons settles the debate on the best of the best, and poses a new question: Is your favorite one of the greatest? The 100 Greatest Looney Tunes Cartoons List The 100 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons selected for this book are the following that range from A to Y. (No Z-titled cartoons were chosen) # "From A to Z-Z-Z-Z" - October 16, 1954 # "Acrobatty Bunny" - June 29, 1946 # "Ali Baba Bunny" - February 9, 1957 # "The Aristo-Cat" - June 19, 1943 # "Baby Bottleneck" - March 16, 1946 # "Back Alley Oproar" - March 27, 1948 # "Baseball Bugs" - February 2, 1946 # "A Bear for Punishment" - October 20, 1951 # "The Big Snooze" - October 5, 1946 # "Birds Anonymous" - August 10, 1957 # "Book Revue" – January 5, 1946 # "Buccaneer Bunny" – May 8, 1948 # "Bugs and Thugs" – March 13, 1954 # "Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid" – July 11, 1942 # "Bully for Bugs" – August 8, 1953 # "Bunny Hugged" – March 10, 1951 # "Canned Feud" – February 3, 1951 # "Chow Hound" – June 16, 1951 # "Cinderella Meets Fella" - July 23, 1938 # "Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs" – January 16, 1943 # "A Corny Concerto" – September 18, 1943 # "Deduce, You Say" – September 29, 1956 # "Dog Gone South" – August 27, 1950 # "Dog Pounded" – January 2, 1954 # "Dough Ray Me-ow" – August 14, 1948 # "The Dover Boys" – September 19, 1942 # "Draftee Daffy" – January 27, 1945 # "Drip-Along Daffy" – November 17, 1951 # "Duck Amuck" – February 28, 1953 # "Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century" – July 25, 1953 # "Duck! Rabbit, Duck!" # "Easter Yeggs" # "Eatin' on the Cuff" # "8 Ball Bunny" # "Falling Hare" # "Fast and Furry-ous" # "Feed the Kitty" # "Gorilla My Dreams" # "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery" # "A Gruesome Twosome" # "Guided Muscle" # "Hair-Raising Hare" # "A Ham in a Role" # "Haredevil Hare" # "A Hare Grows in Manhattan" # "The Hep Cat" # "High Diving Hare" # "High Note" # "Hillbilly Hare" # "Hollywood Steps Out" # "Honey's Money" # "The Hypo-Chondri-Cat" # "I Love to Singa" # "An Itch in Time" # "Kitty Kornered" # "Little Red Riding Rabbit" # "Long-Haired Hare" # "Mexicali Shmoes" # "Much Ado About Nutting" # "Nasty Quacks" # "Old Glory" # "The Old Grey Hare" # "One Froggy Evening" # "Operation: Rabbit" # "Page Miss Glory" # "A Pest in the House" # "Pigs in a Polka" # "Pigs Is Pigs" # "Plane Daffy" # "Porky in Wackyland" # "Porky Pig's Feat" # "Rabbit Fire" # "Rabbit of Seville" # "Rabbit Seasoning" # "Rhapsody in Rivets" # "Robin Hood Daffy" # "Rocket-bye Baby" # "Russian Rhapsody" # "Satan's Waitin'" # "Scaredy Cat" # "The Scarlet Pumpernickel" # "Scrap Happy Daffy" # "Show Biz Bugs" # "Slick Hare" # "Steal Wool" # "The Stupid Cupid" # "The Stupor Salesman" # "Swooner Crooner" # "A Tale of Two Kitties" # "Three Little Bops" # "Thugs with Dirty Mugs" # "Tin Pan Alley Cats" # "Tortoise Wins by a Hare" # "Tree for Two" # "Wabbit Twouble" # "Walky Talky Hawky" # "What's Opera, Doc?" # "Wholly Smoke" # "A Wild Hare" # "You Ought to Be in Pictures" Category:Looney Tunes Books Category:2010